Los Vengadores: La gema de los dioses
by AntonellaRenni
Summary: Bonnie Mayers consiguió sus poderes mediante un experimento y un día, Nick Fury se presenta ante ella para pedir ayuda con una gema. La misma gema que acabo con la vida de sus hijos. Tendra que unirse a los Vengadores para vencer a un enemigo en común. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel y el increíble Stan Lee, los demás son de mi propia creación.
1. Capítulo 1: El principio

Ningún día era normal porque nada podía ser normal desde que acepto ser el experimento fallido de un científico respetable.

Bonnie no tenía bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, no había sombras de lo que podrían ser futuras arrugas, sus pómulos estaban filosamente marcados, sus ojos verdes tenían una luz particular y todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, era una sombra de su propia sombra. Tan delgada que cualquiera que la miraba, juraba que iba a romperse.

Y todo a causa de un experimento. Alguien tendría que haberle advertido y por supuesto, tal vez lo hicieron, pero ella creía en la ciencia y nada de lo que salía de ella podía ser erróneo o en todo caso, malévolo. Su vida dependía de la ciencia, todo en ella era ciencia, su familia, sus propósitos, la razón por la cual despertar cada mañana, todo giraba alrededor de la ciencia. Había crecido en ese ambiente y tanta confianza depositaba en ello que, sin dudarlo, se ofreció al experimento.

¿El científico? Su abuelo. El doctor Thomas Mayers. Encargado de prototipos y posteriormente llevarlos a cabo, investigador científico con renombre. Sus iniciales estaban en la mayor parte de los cargamentos utilizados en tecnología, creador de aparatos y armas inofensivas y ella, su nieta, siguiendo los pasos acertados de su abuelo, contribuía con la creación de la mayoría.

Con instalaciones en la base del gobierno, y aunque proclamaban crear armas y maquinaria inofensiva, todo era lo más privado y secreto posible.

Todo comenzó cuando, a pedido del ejército, el doctor Mayers recibió una llama de emergencia y en ella se le pedía que creara un arma con rayos gamma, cuanto más malévola mucho mejor. A lo que, naturalmente, el doctor Mayers se negó, diciendo que su equipo solo creaba armas benévolas. Pero a medida que la presión aumentaba y, no solo el ejército lo obligaba sino que también el gobierno se involucró, Mayers tuvo que aceptar.

Trabajar con rayos gamma era un riesgo que incluso el doctor Mayers conocía y no quería que su equipo se implicara pero no podía sin la ayuda de sus más fieles y capacitados colegas y entonces, no tuvo alternativa.

Habían transcurrido semanas antes de que el prototipo estuviera listo y el gobierno junto al ejército, seguía presionando para que estuviera lista.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó y el arma se creó, el doctor Mayers tenía que asegurarse que era lo que le habían demandado, así que sin voluntarios, solo Bonnie, su nieta, se había ofrecido a probarla.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

―Abuelo, hemos trabajado en esto durante semanas. Ten un poco de fe.

Y aunque no estaba seguro y ciertamente no le gustaba la idea, nadie más se había propuesto voluntario.

―Yo podría hacerlo.

― ¿Qué podría pasar? Son solo rayos gamma. Estaré protegida.

Y ella sabía exactamente lo que podía pasar, pero su abuelo era una persona mayor y no iba a soportar tanta fuerza recibida.

―Vamos, confío en ti. No vas a matarme, soy tu única nieta.

Ella le sonreía, tan cálida y dulcemente que su abuelo jamás podía resistirse. Pero aun así y tratándose de un arma, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de nada.

Conocía sus componentes y la magnitud de la peligrosidad con la que se había trabajado, pero el gobierno presionaba y corría riesgo no solo su vida, la vida de todos aquellos que trabajaban junto a él, incluida su nieta.

Insistió tanto en ser la voluntaria que, su abuelo resignado y temeroso, se lo permitió.

―Vamos a sostenerte con estas prensas y a ponerte el bucal para proteger tu lengua.

Su abuelo, apretando las prensas a sus muñecas y tobillos, le repetía el protocolo una y otra vez. La hicieron recostar en una camilla plana la cual contenía una película radiográfica, le colocaron escudos protectores especiales sobre todo el cuerpo para que no estuviera expuesta a la radiación y por encima de ella, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, la máquina encargada de soltar los rayos gamma.

Los agentes del gobierno y jefes del ejército estuvieron presentes para la primera prueba. Al doctor Mayers no le gustaba tenerlos en sus instalaciones y solo se concentró en mantener la calma por su nieta, aunque sabía que Bonnie estaba incluso más tranquila que de lo habitual.

―Necesito que entiendas que jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto, cariño. Y pase lo que pase hoy, quiero que me perdones.

―Lo sé, pero yo me ofrecí.

―Eso, y también me refiero al arma. Jamás quise crearla.

―Está bien, abuelo, solo es una prueba.

Su abuelo le acaricio la frente, le quito el pelo de los ojos y posteriormente se inclinó para besarla.

―Eres muy valiente.

Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible antes de que Bonnie lo viera angustiado y tomo lugar junto a sus colegas. Vio el domo cerrarse alrededor de su nieta y apretó las manos a sus costados, aguantando la ansiedad que le pedía correr hasta ella y liberarla.

El encargado dio una cuenta regresiva que iba del cinco al uno y al terminar, manipulo la palanca, la máquina inició y las luces atravesaron el cuerpo de Bonnie en cuestión de segundos. Su abuelo, aliviado al ver que nada ocurría liberó la tensión, pero las alarmas en torno al domo comenzaron a sonar y todo alrededor de Bonnie era rojo y blanco, luces parpadeando sin control y el cuerpo de su nieta sacudiéndose con violencia sobre la camilla.

― ¡Deténganlo! ―gritó Mayers con desesperación.

― ¡No! ―dijo en respuesta el agente―. La prueba no ha finalizado.

― ¡No hable de mi nieta como si fuera una cosa! ¡He dicho que lo detengan!

―Señor Mayers ―comenzó el agente con tranquilidad―. Por su propio bien, deje que concluya.

Pero no estaba intimidado por las amenazas que recibía porque era innegable que había recibido muchas por parte del gobierno, así que se acercó él mismo a la palanca pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla.

―Lo siento señor, pero debe dejar que la prueba concluya. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que hace.

― ¡Es bastante obvio lo que hace, doctor! ¿No le parece?

― ¡Déjela concluir! ―gritó el agente a sus espaldas.

El doctor Mayers se acercó al domo aun sabiendo que era peligroso y puso su mano sobre el cristal viendo como su nieta se convulsionaba sobre la camilla en la cual él mismo la había sujetado.

―Por amor de Dios, Bonnie. ¿Qué te he hecho?


	2. Capítulo 2: La gema

Tenía veintidós años cuando los rayos atravesaron su cuerpo y catorce años después aun llevaba las marcas con ella.

En el momento en que la prueba finalizó y las luces se apagaron, el domo se levantó lentamente pero Bonnie seguía luchando contra las presas que la sujetaban y cuando por fin se liberó, su cuerpo cayo de la camilla pero ninguno fue capaz de acercarse a ella para asistirla.

Sus manos intentaban con violencia aferrarse al suelo bajo suyo pero era inútil, sin conseguir ayuda de los presentes y con dificultad para ponerse de pie, sus omóplatos se corrieron algunos centímetros y mientras su piel se abría, dos medianas alas se expandieron a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Su camisa se había rasgado y caído al suelo y solo su ropa interior quedaba al descubierto. Las alas se desplegaron cuando los médicos intentaron acercarse y envolvieron su cuerpo como un escudo protector.

Pero Bonnie no recordaba haber desplegado las alas pero si recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando su piel se cortó.

Luego de que las alas hubieran bajado la guardia, los médicos levantaron a Bonnie y, en vez de acostarla sobre la camilla, decidieron que era mejor mantenerla en los corredores médicos en una sala privada. Constantes diagnósticos demostraban que estaba en perfecto estado pero la radiografía tomada al momento en que los rayos gamma se habían soltado decían lo contrario.

Sus pulmones tenían entonces una pequeña y rara estructura y la caja torácica había cambiado, no solo de tamaño, sino que también de forma. La estructura ósea de Bonnie era completamente distinta a su última radiografía. Y eran más que obvias las razones. Ahora tenía alas.

Su abuelo llegaba tres veces todos los días a visitarla, y aunque Bonnie no despertaba, él se sentaba junto a ella para contarle como avanzaba su estado médico.

A la tercera semana, Bonnie abrió los ojos y los ojos de su abuelo fueron los primeros en verla. No tardo en preguntarle cómo se sentía y declarar lo mucho que él lo lamentaba.

―Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y revertir lo que te ocurrió, cariño, créeme que lo haría.

Pero no fue capaz de hablar porque la primera vez que lo intentó, todo en su interior le dolió. La segunda, y temerosa de que volviera a dolerle, la voz simplemente no salía. La tercera vez que lo intentó y con solo intentarlo, la sangre le brotó de forma espontánea, como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

Y entonces, al recordar que, en su interior los órganos o parte de ellos estaban cambiando, volvieron a hacerle nuevas pruebas. Y en la siguiente radiografía sus pulmones estaban apenas unos centímetros más unidos, dejando un evidente lugar entre en los omóplatos. Ahí mismo, donde las alas se habían desplegados por primera vez.

Tenía las marcas en la espalda, el abuelo intentaba curar las primeras heridas, aquellas tan violentas que le cortaron la piel. Habían hecho una división, el abuelo podía notarlo entonces cuando estuvieron menos rojas y un poco más aliviadas, como si se hubieran secado.

Solo deseaba que no le doliera la próxima vez que las alas decidieran salir.

Pero si tenía alas, tenía la duda de qué otras cosas habían causado los rayos gamma en el cuerpo de Bonnie. Podía ser cualquier cosa.

Lectura mental y hechicería. Pero no de la mala, tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma, no solo a ella misma sino que también a las personas, los objetos y lugares. Tenía la habilidad de cambiar el entorno con solo imaginarlo. Y hacer que los demás creyeran y cayeran en el hechizo.

Los siguientes años fueron de gran ayuda para entrenar sus habilidades, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo entrenando, más buena se hacía. Y no era muy difícil encontrar personas como ella, había conocido a muchos con condiciones similares. El gobierno fue de gran ayuda para el entrenamiento, aunque nunca faltaba oportunidad en la que no intentaran hacerle algunas pruebas. Decían que solo era rutina, pero ella no era estúpida y sabía que la estaban usando.

Ordenaron destruir el arma de rayos gamma y construir una la cual pudiera clonarse, tener miles de una misma y que fueran exactamente igual de potentes. Sin radiación en este caso.

Cuando el gobierno quiere proteger a su país, siempre lo hace con ideas terriblemente alocadas.

Conoció a un joven militar por aquellos días cuando entrenaba, le habían enseñado incluso artes marciales, era buena atleta y tenía movimientos hábiles. Siempre podían necesitar a alguien como ella entre sus filas.

Jack Goldwin, aunque todos lo llamaban Jaxberg por el simple hecho de burlarse de él, pero lo apreciaban, era un muchacho que hacía amigos con facilidad igual que Bonnie. Y se enamoraron. Y a él no le importaba el hecho de que Bonnie fuera diferente, decía que eso la hacía incluso más hermosa.

Y no tardaron demasiado con el matrimonio. Solo un año después y estuvieron casados. Y dos años después habían llegado los gemelos. Dos hermosos niños con los mismos ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello tan pálido como su padre. Y eran una familia feliz.

Lo eran. Hasta que los gemelos mostraron tener habilidades. Algo que a Jack no le molestó al principio pero que lo enfurecía con el paso del tiempo. Más habilidosos eran sus hijos, más furioso se ponía el padre.

―Solo son niños, Jack.

―Tienen nueve años, Bonnie. No es normal.

―Si ser diferente no es normal entonces tendrás que disculparme.

―Yo te conocí así, como eres y me enamoré de ti. Esto es diferente.

―No, no lo es. Es exactamente igual.

―No puedo soportarlo, Bon.

―Son tus hijos.

Ella jamás levantaba la voz, jamás discutía con su marido. Solo lo escuchaba gritar y eso era todo. Soportar sus rabietas. Incluso la primera vez que la golpeó ella no dijo nada, no discutió y no hizo uso de sus poderes, porque sabía que podía detenerlo, pero ella no era así y tuvo que soportar cosas como esas durante meses. Hasta que al fin supo porque se sentía tan molesto.

Él no poseía habilidades, no era igual a ellos, su familia era diferente y superior y él solo era un simple militar enclenque que hacía amistades por su simpatía. Y eso no lo completaba, no era feliz con solo eso. Él quería ser diferente, igual o mejor que su familia. Mejor que su esposa y mejor que sus hijos. Con habilidades inigualables, quería ser poderoso y que la gente le temiera. Ya no quería ser Jaxberg porque a la gente le gustaba burlarse de él, quería ser Jaxberg para que la gente lo respetara.

Y un día, sin saber cómo había ocurrido, Jack se deshizo de todo aquello por lo que alguna vez había luchado, todo aquello que había conseguido con amor. Lo había perdido todo.

Con una gema, con una simple gema que había conseguido en el mercado negro y que había llegado a ella con ayuda de un hechicero oscuro.

―Solo tócalos con la gema y su poder será todo tuyo.

Y lo hizo. Bonnie llego a casa cuando Jack estaba tocando con la gema a uno de sus hijos, el niño gritaba y se retorcía pero no era capaz de separarse de la gema, no hasta que su padre se dignara a apartarla de él.

Ella corrió hacia ellos, golpeo a Jack en el brazo y la gema se separó de su hijo de inmediato. Su hijo cayó al suelo y fue en ese momento cuando vio a su otro hijo de la misma manera, ambos dos, inmóviles para siempre.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato, pedir ayuda, convocar a su abuelo y a su equipo, pero su esposo la sostuvo del brazo y enfrento sus rostros. El frío de la gema le quemaba el pecho, ahí donde Jack la estaba presionando y pudo ver como los ojos de su esposo se volvían completamente blancos mientras ella se sostenía de sus brazos. Su cuerpo emanaba luz brillante, como si la gema tratara de hacerlo estallar, una luz violeta que le impedía ver con claridad.

Jack cayó al suelo y con él la gema. Estaba indiscutiblemente quieto, como sus hijos en el suelo y la gema, sobre los pies de Bonnie, brillaba con una tenue luz morada. No tuvo miedo de inclinarse y tomarla entre sus manos, tal vez la gema podía reanimar a sus hijos.

Pero por más intentos que había hecho ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos.

Jack estaba custodiado en la sala del hospital y el mismo día en que ella se despedía de sus hijos, él escapo hábilmente. Y esa fue la última vez que lo había visto y deseaba no volver a verlo nunca más.

Y no volvió a verlo, y se preguntaba si era realmente lo que ella quería.

La gema estuvo en manos del doctor Mayers por un tiempo hasta que el gobierno lo obligo a entregarla. Se descubrió que Jack había robado no solo los poderes de los niños sino que también la vitalidad de sus cuerpos, los había drenado hasta la muerte. Y cuando intento hacer lo mismo con Bonnie, simplemente había fallado, entregándole a ella mediante la gema, parte de los poderes de sus hijos.

Y no dudaban en que él también los hubiera recibido, ambos estuvieron en contacto con la gema en el mismo momento.

Como funcionaba, era un misterio que no pudieron descubrir. La gema en sí era una incógnita. Pero había quienes querían sacarle provecho y fue por eso que el gobierno se la quitó al doctor Mayers. Y pasó a manos de SHIELD, de quienes no se dudaba que podrían revelar el enigma.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una ayuda

Cinco noches después recibió una llamada, le costaba conciliar el sueño y si lo hacía, las pesadillas la despertaban. Su abuelo quería reunirse con ella en sus instalaciones y el día después llego totalmente deshecha.

Había pasado catorce años conviviendo con sus poderes y entonces, en esos momentos, se le habían atribuido algunos más que incluso desconocía.

Era una reunión, su abuelo, su equipo, agentes que ya conocía y jefes del ejército con los cuales había pasado largas jornadas de entrenamiento, y otro hombre al cual no conocía personalmente pero había oído su nombre en los pasillos del laboratorio, visto su foto en muchas oficinas del gobierno y había oído su voz en los intercomunicadores cuando se anunciaba. Pero jamás los habían presentado. Hasta ese día.

―Bonnie, cariño, adelante, toma asiento.

Su abuelo extendió la mano y señalo la silla, justo en medio de un agente y el hombre afroamericano.

El hombre se puso de pie, ella tomo asiento con timidez y dio un vistazo de reojo al hombre junto a ella.

―Director Fury, ella es mi nieta, Bonnie Goldwin Mayers ―pero Bonnie no se giró a estrechar la mano de Fury por lo que su abuelo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo―. Bonnie, el señor es Nick Fury, director de SHIELD ―y Bonnie no respondía. Algo en esa habitación la estaba distrayendo―. Bonnie, querida…

―Es un placer ―dijo finalmente, se giró y extendió su mano. Fury la estrechó al segundo.

―Es placer es todo mío ―le dijo y una sonrisa, que Bonnie sabía había sido forzada pero legitima, cruzo por el rostro del hombre.

―Bonnie, el señor quiere…

―Por favor, permítame explicarlo ―interrumpió Fury y Bonnie y su abuelo intercambiaron miradas confusas― Supongo, doctora Goldwin…

―Mayers ―corrigió Bonnie, su mano se apretó en su pantalón―. Lo siento.

―Bien, doctora Mayers, supongo que está al corriente de la situación que se nos presentó.

El director Fury espero con paciencia su respuesta pero Bonnie estaba completamente confundida, dio rápidos vistazos a su alrededor y volvió la mirada al hombre junto a ella.

―Lo siento, señor. No estoy al tanto.

―Hemos sabido de su reciente ataque con la gema…

―Por favor, no ―lo detuvo, sus ojos se apretaron con terror.

―Lamento tener que decirlo pero necesitamos de su ayuda con la gema. Vera, tiene un extraño poder el cual necesitamos entender…

―Conozco su poder, se exactamente lo que hace ―interrumpió una vez más a Fury.

―Déjelo terminar ―el agente junto a ella le dio la orden y Bonnie no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos. Había estado escuchando sus pensamientos desde que entro en la oficina.

―Me temo que sí lo conoce perfectamente, doctora Mayers. Y es por eso que estamos aquí ―el director Fury se puso de pie y apoyo sus manos en el respaldo de su silla―. La gema no es de por aquí, hay informes que indican que ha sido robada.

― ¿Robada? ¿a quién? ―el doctor Mayers mostró interés, que al parecer de Bonnie, era más por intriga.

―Ese es el misterio. Sabemos que puede ser investigada y tenemos muchas personas que pueden explicarlo, usted comprenderá, doctor Mayers ―explicó Fury.

―No entiendo porque necesitan a mi nieta si tienen gente que puede revelar el misterio de la gema.

―Su nieta, señor Mayers, ha sido tocada por la gema y esta con vida.

―También su esposo ―dijo el agente, Bonnie apretó los ojos otra vez.

―Por favor, no ―comenzó ella, podía escuchar los pensamientos del agente, de su abuelo, de Fury, de los jefes del ejército. Le dolía la cabeza.

―Tiene que hacerlo ―ordeno el agente―. Usted trabaja en un laboratorio del gobierno y la orden fue exclusivamente para usted.

―Abuelo, por favor ―Bonnie se dirigió a su abuelo con desesperación.

―Director Fury, debe haber otra manera. Ella no está emocionalmente capacitada en estos momentos.

―Debe hacerlo, es su obligación ―intervino el agente, Bonnie se puso de pie con una violenta reacción.

― ¡No soy un maldito fenómeno! ―le grito y luego se dio cuenta de su abrupto―. Por favor, solo deje de pensar. Puedo oír lo que piensa ―se giró con cuidado y se apartó de su silla, su rostro enfrentaba la puerta de la oficina―. Puedo oírlos pensar, soy un fenómeno para la mayoría de ustedes pero si quieren convencerme de algo, no usen esos calificativos cuando se refieran a mí.

―Déjennos a solas, por favor ―pidió Fury, ningún agente o jefe puso resistencia a su pedido. El doctor Mayers se puso de pie―. Usted no, doctor, puede quedarse ―Fury señaló su silla y el abuelo tomo asiento. Estaban solos en la oficina, Bonnie aún seguía enfrentando la puerta―. Créame cuando le digo, doctora Mayers, que es para mí realmente lamentable tener que pedirle esto. Pero no lo haría si no estuviera desesperado. Usted estuvo en contacto con la gema y sigue de pie, su esposo… ―Fury se detuvo, tratando de no tocar la herida una vez más―. También esta con vida y necesitamos, realmente necesitamos, entender lo que paso. De donde vino, quien la trajo y como llego a manos de Jack Goldwin. Los informes indican que la mayoría de los que han tocado la gema, no sobrevivieron.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en sus hijos. Jack sostenía la gema en el pecho de su niño y este era atraído, como si estuvieran unidos con imán. Se llevó la mano al pecho donde la gema la había tocado, sabía que había una marca, la gema estaba completamente fría en contacto con su cuerpo y la había quemado. En cambio Jack parecía arder, solo sus ojos estaban blancos, la luz violeta en su cuerpo demostraba que no se estaba enfriando precisamente.

―Si hago esto, si descubro como funciona, si descubro todo lo que usted quiere saber ¿Me dejara en paz entonces?

―Ya no tendrá que volver a verme, doctora Mayers.

Ella se volteó y enfrentó a Fury, le parecía que había estado equivocada por la forma en la que había actuado, la manera en cómo le grito al agente, su abrupta actitud. Jamás había actuado de esa manera.

―Lamento haber sido grosera, señor.

―Todos tenemos nuestros días de furia, Bonnie.

― ¿Voy a trabajar aquí con mi abuelo?

―Me temo que no ―le respondió y Bonnie se apresuró hacia Fury.

―Creí que él me ayudaría.

―Lamento diferir, pero tendrá que ser en otro lugar.

―Director Fury, jamás he trabajado en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, tengo a mi equipo, me siento a gusto trabajando con mi abuelo… ―vio la negativa en el rostro de Fury y resignada, tomo asiento―. ¿Dónde voy a trabajar?

―Nuestros protocolos nos prohíben que personas ajenas a SHIELD trabajen en nuestras instalaciones ―y viendo la expresión en el rostro de Bonnie, que parecía estar confundida y aburrida, el director Fury se apresuró a seguir explicando―. La enviaremos a la torre Stark mientras la integramos al equipo de científicos de SHIELD.

― ¿A la torre Stark? ―inquirió el abuelo―. Dios mío.

―Me siento igual de preocupado que usted, doctor Mayers ―se adelantó Fury.

―Señor, necesito pedirle un favor ―empezó Bonnie, la expresión de Fury se volvió seria―. Vera, el agente Phillips no es una persona muy agradable… y… no es exactamente amable conmigo…

―Entiendo. No se preocupe por eso, ya está arreglado ―le dijo Fury con un afectuoso asentimiento.

―Es usted muy amable, director Fury ―dijo el abuelo y extendió su mano.

Bonnie no lo había oído, sus pensamientos estaban callados pero en cuanto estrechó su mano con la de Fury, los pensamientos fueron mucho más claros. Y se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaba entonces no era porque ella había perdido el control, él estaba siendo amable de verdad.

Fingió no haberlo oído y le regalo una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que Fury iba a ayudarla en cuento pudiera, y que, además de su abuelo, él sería la primer persona de todas las que vendrían después, que no la juzgaría.


End file.
